mundolinuxfandomcom_es-20200216-history
LPIC 1 Examen 101
101.1 Determine and configure hardware settings Tools and utilities to list various hardware information (e.g. lsusb, lspci, etc.) Tools and utilities to manipulate USB devices Conceptual understanding of sysfs, udev, dbus /sys/ /proc/ /dev/ modprobe lsmod lspci lsusb 101.2 Boot the system Provide common commands to the boot loader and options to the kernel at boot time Demonstrate knowledge of the boot sequence from BIOS to boot completion Understanding of SysVinit and systemd Awareness of Upstart Check boot events in the log files dmesg BIOS bootloader kernel initramfs init SysVinit systemd 101.3 Change runlevels / boot targets and shutdown or reboot system Set the default runlevel or boot target Change between runlevels / boot targets including single user mode Shutdown and reboot from the command line Alert users before switching runlevels / boot targets or other major system events Properly terminate processes /etc/inittab shutdown init /etc/init.d/ telinit systemd systemctl /etc/systemd/ /usr/lib/systemd/ wall 102.1 Design hard disk layout Allocate filesystems and swap space to separate partitions or disks Tailor the design to the intended use of the system Ensure the /boot partition conforms to the hardware architecture requirements for booting Knowledge of basic features of LVM / (root) filesystem /var filesystem /home filesystem /boot filesystem swap space mount points partitions 102.2 Install a boot manager Providing alternative boot locations and backup boot options Install and configure a boot loader such as GRUB Legacy Perform basic configuration changes for GRUB 2 Interact with the boot loader menu.lst, grub.cfg and grub.conf grub-install grub-mkconfig MBR 102.3 Manage shared libraries Identify shared libraries Identify the typical locations of system libraries Load shared libraries ldd ldconfig /etc/ld.so.conf LD_LIBRARY_PATH 102.4 Use Debian package management Install, upgrade and uninstall Debian binary packages Find packages containing specific files or libraries which may or may not be installed Obtain package information like version, content, dependencies, package integrity and installation status (whether or not the package is installed) /etc/apt/sources.list dpkg dpkg-reconfigure apt-get apt-cache aptitude 102.5 Use RPM and YUM package management Install, re-install, upgrade and remove packages using RPM and YUM Obtain information on RPM packages such as version, status, dependencies, integrity and signatures Determine what files a package provides, as well as find which package a specific file comes from rpm rpm2cpio /etc/yum.conf /etc/yum.repos.d/ yum yumdownloader 103.1 Work on the command line Use single shell commands and one line command sequences to perform basic tasks on the command line Use and modify the shell environment including defining, referencing and exporting environment variables Use and edit command history Invoke commands inside and outside the defined path bash echo env export pwd set unset man uname history .bash_history 103.2 Process text streams using filters Send text files and output streams through text utility filters to modify the output using standard UNIX commands found in the GNU textutils package cat cut expand fmt head join less nl od paste pr sed sort split tail tr unexpand uniq wc 103.3 Perform basic file management Copy, move and remove files and directories individually Copy multiple files and directories recursively Remove files and directories recursively Use simple and advanced wildcard specifications in commands Using find to locate and act on files based on type, size, or time Usage of tar, cpio and dd cp find mkdir mv ls rm rmdir touch tar cpio dd file gzip gunzip bzip2 xz file globbing 103.4 Use streams, pipes and redirects Redirecting standard input, standard output and standard error Pipe the output of one command to the input of another command Use the output of one command as arguments to another command Send output to both stdout and a file tee xargs 103.5 Create, monitor and kill processes Run jobs in the foreground and background Signal a program to continue running after logout Monitor active processes Select and sort processes for display Send signals to processes & bg fg jobs kill nohup ps top free uptime pgrep pkill killall screen 103.6 Modify process execution priorities Know the default priority of a job that is created Run a program with higher or lower priority than the default Change the priority of a running process nice ps renice top 103.7 Search text files using regular expressions Create simple regular expressions containing several notational elements Use regular expression tools to perform searches through a filesystem or file content grep egrep fgrep sed regex(7) 103.8 Perform basic file editing operations using vi Navigate a document using vi Use basic vi modes Insert, edit, delete, copy and find text vi /, ? h,j,k,l i, o, a c, d, p, y, dd, yy ZZ, :w!, :q!, :e! Topic 104: Devices, Linux Filesystems, Filesystem Hierarchy Standard Manage MBR partition tables Use various mkfs commands to create various filesystems such as: ext2/ext3/ext4; XFS; VFAT Awareness of ReiserFS and Btrfs Basic knowledge of gdisk and parted with GPT fdisk gdisk parted mkfs mkswap 104.2 Maintain the integrity of filesystems Verify the integrity of filesystems Monitor free space and inodes Repair simple filesystem problems du df fsck e2fsck mke2fs debugfs dumpe2fs tune2fs XFS tools (such as xfs_metadump and xfs_info) 104.3 Control mounting and unmounting of filesystems Manually mount and unmount filesystems Configure filesystem mounting on bootup Configure user mountable removable filesystems /etc/fstab /media/ mount umount 104.4 Manage disk quotas Set up a disk quota for a filesystem Edit, check and generate user quota reports quota edquota repquota quotaon 104.5 Manage file permissions and ownership Manage access permissions on regular and special files as well as directories Use access modes such as suid, sgid and the sticky bit to maintain security Know how to change the file creation mask Use the group field to grant file access to group members chmod umask chown chgrp 104.6 Create and change hard and symbolic links Create links Identify hard and/or soft links Copying versus linking files Use links to support system administration tasks ln ls 104.7 Find system files and place files in the correct location Understand the correct locations of files under the FHS Find files and commands on a Linux system Know the location and purpose of important file and directories as defined in the FHS find locate updatedb whereis which type /etc/updatedb.conf